Something
by Mirage2
Summary: Somethings been distracting Kurt...


Ramblings and disclaimers: Though I desperately wish for my own fuzzy elf, this one is not mine, he belongs to Kitty and Kitty or any of the other x-members in my stories belong to marvel. All facts regarding classes and other subtleties are from the profiles released by marvel. The song "Something" belongs to the Beatles and George Harrison. This actually didn't turn out anything like I was planning, but hopefully it's still good ^_~! Enjoy, and PLEASE no flaming, it's possible to offer criticism without breaking my itsy bitsy self-esteem. Thanks and on with the fic!!!…

Something

__

"come together…yeah…"

This particular phrase repeated over and over growing fainter with each passing second. The cross-legged figure on the bed was completely lost in the song, swaying with the beat, until someone had the audacity to knock.

"Hey crawler, you alive in there or what dude?!" Evan didn't wait for an answer, "…probably fell asleep…" he muttered entering the room. He approached Kurt's bed, tapped his shoulder and lifted up part of the delicately balanced earphones. Startled, Kurt shook his head, hit the repeat button on his CD player and glared at his friend and teammate. 

"Vhat gives? You vanna scare me to death or something?"

"Sorry dude, but you didn't answer when I knocked, thought you were sleeping and not studying for tomorrow, but it looks like you're hard at work." Evan said before he actually looked at the paper. "Kurt Wagner." Evan read aloud the only two words gracing Kurt's essay. Supposedly, Kurt had been working on it for past three hours. "Or maybe not so hard at work…"

"Hey, it's all up here man," Kurt said looking down at his essay, only then realizing he really hadn't gotten anything done. "It just gotta little lost on the way to the paper."

"Gotcha. So watcha listenin' to anyway?"

"Hmm? Oh, 'Abbey Road.'"

"Er, they a group?"

Kurt nearly fell off the bed out of shock. As it was he jumped up sending tons of paper and his textbook flying. "A group?! It's an **album**, by the Beatles, they're legends man!"

"Whoa, take it easy dude! Sure I've heard of the Beatles." Evan said putting his arms up in defense. "So, are we gonna study for the Euro test tomorrow or what?"

Groaning Kurt fell back on his bed and threw an arm over his eyes. "Oh man, I forgot all about it. Ja, I mean, ve've gotta study just give me a half-hour to finish this paper for French."

Evan just rolled his eyes. "Right, whatever, just meet me in the library in thirty minutes."

"You've got it!" Kurt said brightly, leaping up to retrieve his book and papers. _How could I have forgotten about that history test? Vhat is vith me lately? _Kurt questioned himself as he watched Evan go. He didn't understand it; lately he just couldn't seem to focus on anything. Well he could, but while it was a wonderful thing to focus on it was not helping him through his classes. He'd already gotten home late today because of a detention from his public speaking teacher. Was it his fault he didn't hear her say his name until she'd called on him for the eighth time? No, that particular line of thinking wasn't helping him one bit. It was just that he was thinking about something, something important, something like, well…just something. Something he wished he wouldn't. He moved back to the bed, tugging the headphones out of the radio as he sat down. Paul wailed _"come together…yeah…"_ for the last time as Kurt finally took that particular track off repeat.

"Now to finish the paper," Kurt stated firmly, mirroring his mindset with his posture. Set in his resolve, he sat in the center of his bed, arms braced on each knee, with fangs and all clenched tightly in determination. A determination, which slowly seeped from his tensed muscles as the next song started.

__

"Something in the way she moves

Attracts me like no other lover

Something in the way she woo-ooooos me

I don't wanna leave her now

You know I believe in how"

One of the very few songs George Harrison wrote as a Beatle began. It was one of Kurt's favorite songs lately, he set it to repeat and lay down on his side, pen in hand to try once more to finish the paper. _Ah that's perfect! _Kurt thought excitedly as he moved to scribble down his inspired introduction. That is, until he forgot it due to a series of loud raps at his door. 

"Vhat now?!" Kurt shouted grouchily at the offending piece of wood. Now he'd never get his paper done, and didn't Evan say he was meeting him in the library, thirty minutes couldn't have passed so quickly could they? Just as he was about to get up and open the door a very cheery Kitty entered the room. Well halfway anyway, she only phased through up to her waist.

"Hey like Fuzzy the Grouch! Mind if I come in?" Not waiting for his reply she finished phasing into Kurt's room. 

__

"Somewhere in her smile, she knows

That I don't need no other lover

Something in her style that shows me

I don't wanna leave her now

You know I believe in how"

"I…uh, vell that is, um," Kurt started to sit up, and turned one of the darkest shades of purple Kitty had seen yet. "Uh, hello Katzchen."

Kurt was entranced; Kitty's hair flowed about her as she moved. And her eyes, they were so, they were just, well how could you possibly think to describe them? And the way she just floated when she walked…_"Vhoa, vhere did that come from?"_

"Yoo-hoo! Kitty to Nightcrawler, you all right over there?"

"Hmmm? Oh! Sorry Kitty, I've just been kind of distracted lately."

"I see that." Kitty smiled. She moved further into the room until she was just a little ways from Kurt's bed. "So, is it anything in particular that's distracting you or what? Maybe I could help."

"Not really," was the uneasy reply as Kurt shifted somewhat uncomfortably, "just something." By now his cheeks were a deep plum and he more or less leapt off the bed, putting it in between them.

__

"You're asking me, will my love grow?

I don't know, I don't know

You stick around now it may show

I don't know, I don't know"

"Kurt, do – BONG!" Kitty was cut off as the clock struck once marking the half-hour.

"Eight thirty already?" _Phew…_"Vell, gotta go, ve'lltalklaterKatzchennight!" With that Kurt grabbed his textbook and ported to the library, leaving Kitty alone listening to the last verse of the song.

_"Something in the way she knows_

And all I have to do is think of her

Something in the things she shows me

I don't wanna leave her now

You know I believe in how" 


End file.
